Children of Ill Omen
Children of Ill Omen were children who had been born with red eyes which were believed to attract misfortune to the children and anyone around them. In Retrace LXVIII: Glen, it is revealed that Children of Ill Omen are meant to "fall", meaning that they are to be returned back to the darkness of the Abyss. This meant that they would be sacraficed via Black Winged Chains, that could summon the Chains of Condemnation like Glen's five chains, and they would be returned to The Nucleus of The Abyss, a dark area that brought only death as the rule of returning after a 100 year cycle did not apply in this area of the Abyss as it was unlike the paradise bathed in golden light that beings known as The Baskervilles had known to exist. Children of Ill Omen were said to be connected to The Nucleus of the Abyss, and that's why they were always forgiven by each Glen, as when one touched The Nucleus, the world stayed in motion, which is why the Children of Ill Omen had to be sacraficed to the Abyss and why The Duke of the Baskervilles was only allowed near The Nucleus in cases of extreme emergency. Known Children of Ill Omen Lacie Baskerville Lacie had one day been approached by Jiri, a being belonging to the Baskervilles m eant to protect their Duke. She told Lacie to "fall" quickly, as she would otherwise bring danger to Glen. This is what prompts Glen to explain Lacie's fate to her. Lacie was known to have felt the existance within The Nucleus because of her existance as a Child of Ill Omen. Vincent Nightray Vincent had only one red eye, but because of it, he was still treated poorly, often beaten out of fear that he would attract misfortune. This lead to his brother also being beaten alongside Vincent, as Gil attempted to keep Vincent safe. Vincent was later taunted for having a red eye by Alice, as she had known about the Children of Ill Omen, this prompted Gil to attack Alice and Vincent to utterly despise her. As Vincent was a Child of Ill Omen, he was the only person alive at the time who could open the Door to the Abyss aside from the Glen Baskerville at the time, Oswald, as such he was manipulated into doing so by Jack Vessalius in order for Jack's Chain, Oz the B-Rabbit, to make it to their dimension so that Jack could plunge the world into the Abyss. When he was dragged into the Abyss during The Tragedy of Sablier alongside his older brother, Vincent was delivered to The Nucleus of the Abyss because of his title as a Child of Ill Omen, where he met The Intention of the Abyss and fellow Child of Ill Omen, Xerxes Break. Xerxes Break Break existed in a time after the Tragedy of Sablier, and as he was able to exist as a knight of the Sinclair family and function freely in societ y, it is thought that the negative beliefs circumfrencing of the Children of Ill Omen must have weakened considerably after the tragedy. Break was sent to the Abyss' Nucleus after being dragged into the Abyss, where he met The Intention of The Abyss. He also met fellow Child of Ill Omen, Vincent after the Intention of the Abyss and felt the Tragedy of Sablier occur. Trivia *In Retrace XXXVII: Glen Baskerville, Oswald tells Oz that he is a Child of Ill Omen while assessing Oz's sin. Coincidentally, Oz's eyes turn red whenever he taps into B-Rabbit's power later in the series. *The Cheshire Cat has one red eye, but this is Break's eye, so he is not actually a child of misfortune. Category:World of Pandora Hearts Category:Character Subpages